


Captain's Log

by icarus_chained



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Banter, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny Kirk & Spock conversation I wrote in response to <a href="http://unstoppablyplushjuggernaut.tumblr.com/post/57606236866/kirk-this-why-you-gotta-fill-out-the-log">this</a> tumblr post about how Kirk apparently sometimes forgets to fill out the log correctly. We all know who's the real captain on this ship, don't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

**Kirk:** "Spock, you didn't fill out the log?" 

**Spock:** "As it is in fact the _Captain's_ log, sir, I am afraid did not." *eyebrow raise* "Unless I have recently received a promotion I was not aware of?"

**Kirk:** "... There are times I wonder."

**Spock:** "Sir?"

**Kirk:** "Nothing, Mister Spock." *smiles wryly* "Rebuke duly noted."

**Spock:** *innocently* "And logged, Captain?"

**Kirk:** *glances across sharply* "... Just who is running this vessel, Mister Spock?"

**Spock:** *still innocent* That would be the Captain, sir.

**Kirk:** "Uh-huh." *pauses thoughtfully* "And the Captain would be the person who fills out the Captain's log?"

**Spock:** *nods seriously* "Indeed."

**Kirk:** "I see." *smiles faintly* "So what you're really saying, Mister Spock, is that you couldn't fill out the log, because that would have been disloyal and created a confused picture of authority on this vessel, and you wouldn't do that to me. That about right?"

**Spock:** *raises eyebrow, then deadpan* "Absolutely, sir."

**Kirk:** *smiles* "Thank you, Mister Spock. That means a lot." *thinks for a moment* "So. What needs to happen here is that only the person who is definitely and unassailably in charge of the ship should fill out the log." *pauses, grins* "Well, there's only one solution, then!"

**Spock:** "Indeed, sir." *smiles faintly* "Shall I tell Doctor McCoy that he may begin filling out the Captain's log as soon as is convenient?"

**Kirk:** *grins broadly* "Spock, you are truly a man after my own heart."

**Spock:** "Indeed. And in the morning, the doctor will be a man after _both_ our hearts."

**Kirk:** "The perils of command, Mister Spock. The perils of command."


End file.
